100 Points
by TheTragicHeroine
Summary: "Your experience here will end when your number reaches 0." Or will it? Based on Pacthesis's Number Days Sim Date.
1. Chapter 1: Connect the Dots

**Based off of the game Number Days by Pacthesis on Deviant Art. I recommend it to all of you "forever alone" people (like me ;A;).**

**Just a head's up:  
**

**-'Tis my first fiction. c:  
-Added some more characters (based off my friends because they are obsessed!) and other things to fit MY plot.  
****-Might actually have 100 chapters if I work my ass off! (Probably not going to happen heh)  
****-Has shifting POV so…  
****-DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, KAY? (I won't hate you though. Promise c:)  
****-Remember I wrote this while studying for my AP midterm, so you best feel special (mhmmm! *snap*)!**

**P.S.  
If I fail my History midterm, it's your fault (I'M JUST KIDDING C: DON'T CRY! ;A;).**

**100 Points  
Chapter 1: Connect the Dots**

* * *

**Thane's POV  
**"Thane!" called Emily. "Let's go to the Ferris Wheel before you leave."

"Uh, no thanks," I said, quivering. I will never go on that ride, nor will I go on the rollercoaster. Too high. Too high.

"Oh come on!" begged Emily. "This is the best job, you get paid to be in the park! We have to take advantage of it!" She gave me the legendary "puppy-dog eyes". "Pretty please?" She batted her eyes hoping to persuade me.

"Sorry, Em," I told her. "It's been a year since… you know."

"Oh," said Emily. "Right. I forgot. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Bye, Em." I gave her a hug and went to the locker room. When I opened my locker, there was a note inside.

_To Thane  
From Emily_

I tightened my grip on the paper. I got too scared to open it. I'm sorry Em… There was a bright flash that engulfed the entire room.

What happened? I ran outside to see the park was deserted.

* * *

**Lena's POV  
**Walking around like this makes me nervous. A lot of people are taller than me and I'm scared of them. I sat down at the nearest bench and overheard some girls talking.

"Chrissy! Nicole!" shouted a girl. "It's been so long!"

"Emily!" shouted the two girls.

"Is it just you two here?" asked the Emily person.

"No Evelyn's here too."

"Where is she?"

"She's in the restroom."

"Oh bummer I wanted to give her a bear hug."

Okay.

"Yeah, what a sight that would be."

I'm going to go talk to them.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

They are a lot taller than I am, though.

"Come on, Em. It's not a bad thing."

No! I can do this!

"Uh-huh. Sure."

I stand up with all the confidence I have.

One girl gasps and points, "Cute boys 12 o'clock!"

I start walking.

The other girl gasps, "They're staring right at us!" The three girls wave.

I can do this! I can do this!

"They're coming this way!" squealed Emily.

I stop walking.

I can't do it.

Why?

"Hello girls," said a boy.

I ran behind the trashcan.

"I'm Shane and these are my friends Daniel and Mark."

Why am I so weak?

"What about me?" asked another boy.

They're just boys! Why do they have to be so tall?

"That's Spencer."

I hit the trashcan hard.

"Did you hear that?" asked Spencer.

Oh no! He heard me.

"No why?" asked Emily.

Please don't come here!

"Spencer," said Shane. "Are you stupid?"

Wait! Why is he being so mean to Spencer?

"Sorry," said Spencer. "Must be my imagination."

He accepted it?

"This guy," said Shane. "Full of crazy things."

I need to stand up for him.

"So do you lovely ladies want to go to the pool with us?"

I stood up, and when I turned around, everyone was gone.

* * *

**Spencer's POV  
**It couldn't have been in my imagination. We walked past the bench, but I didn't see anything behind it. Was I really going mad? No I heard someone hit that trashcan.

Whatever.

Those girls must really like idiots because that's what my friends here are. Shane insulted me right in front of them, and Daniel and Mark were no help either.

"Wait," said that Nicole girl. "We have to wait for Evelyn."

"Oh yeah," said Chrissy (I think that's her name). "She'll be pissed if we're not over there."

"Just ask her if she wants to come and meet us there," said Emily.

"Okay," said Nicole. Both Chrissy and Nicole ran back to the stores, and Emily waved back at them.

I didn't bring my swim trunks. How smart am I? At least I'm smart enough to tell that Emily wasn't having a good time. She was smiling, but I saw in her eyes that she wasn't satisfied.

"Emily!" I called out. She turned to me. I motioned her to come here. She told Shane that she would be back and came to me.

"COCKBLOCKER!" shouted Shane. Daniel and Mark just laughed and gave Shane high-fives.

"What's up?" asked Emily. She noticed that I didn't have swimtrunks. "How come you don't have swimtrunks?"

"How come you're not having fun?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Emily. "I'm having tons of fun!" I just looked at her and shook my head. "I'm not kidding." I didn't believe her.

"Something else is going on," I told her. "Tell me what's wrong!" I didn't realize how loud my voice was, and she pushed me behind the pool shack.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" she asked.

"Your smile says you're happy," I point out. "But your eyes beg to differ."

"Why are you being so poetic?"

"I'm not being poetic," I told her. "It's true." She gave up and started talking.

"It's complicated." I put my hand on her shoulder, forgetting the fact that she's still wet.

"Tell me," I reassured her. "I know we only met, but I'm sure you can trust me."

"Get your hand off of me." She was getting pissed. "I really don't like talking about it."

"It's fine," I said, trying to smile.

"What about you, huh?" asked Emily. "You look like you're not having fun with Shane, yet you still hang out with him. Tell me. Why?"

"He's my friend."

"Really? I don't recall friends calling friends stupid, crazy, or a cockblocker."

"And your point is?"

"Why are you two friends?"

"We just are."

"'We just are,'" she said, mocking me. "What a bunch of bullshit."

"What about you? You don't seem to like Shane either."

"So?"

"How come you're hanging out with him?"

"Chrissy and Nicole seem to like him, so I decided to give him a chance."

"And?"

"It's not looking too good in my opinion. He's a douche."

"Why are you doing this?"

"They're my friends."

"What if they don't come?"

"Oh well."

"How can you say that without putting them to blame?"

"Why would I blame them?"

I couldn't say anything. I just stood there scratching my head.

"Well? What makes you think that I should put the blame on them?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" I nodded. "You know, you're not helping."

"Sorry." I sat down and put my head down. She seemed to notice something off.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said, annoyed.

"You know, you can tell me."

"It's okay."

"I mean, I know we just met and all, but I really think I can-" Before she could finished her sentence, I stood up and shouted:

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP! YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND! HOW CAN I TELL YOU, HUH?"

The next thing I knew, Emily's hand was in the air, my head was turned sideways, and there was a sting on my cheek. She stormed off and I just stood there. Everyone was staring at me. Mothers hid their kids, girls shook their heads at me, guys looked like they were going to beat me up, and worst of all, a little girl—about five years old—was right behind Emily the whole time. I couldn't help but punch the wall—which, unfortunately, made the girl fall over and cry.

"What's your problem man?" asked Shane. "You really are stupid!"

I put my hand to my face and suddenly her crying stopped. I looked up again, and everyone was gone.

* * *

**Bryce's POV  
**I went to the Ferris Wheel to take a break from my research. The cabin was round and red. The Ferris Wheel here was bigger than I expected, more comfortable too. A girl also came into the cabin. She looked upset. She put her hands to her face and groaned.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She poked her head up and wiped away her tears.

"Geez," she started. "I didn't think anyone was in here, sorry."

"It's okay," I told her. "What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"It's nothing," she exclaimed. The girl looked at her hand to see her mascara was running. "Shit! I must look terrible."

"Here let me help," I offered. "It's not that bad." I rubbed my thumb on her face. She looked at me with a fake smile.

"So?" she asked. "Is it fixed? Do I look okay?" She moved her head so I could see all parts of her face.

"It would be better if that smile of yours was real," I said, honestly. She gave me a playful glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I'm a psychology major," I told her. "I know a real smile, and you're not giving me one." She started sulking again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No. You're right. I should probably tell someone."She becomes quiet for a while then turns back to me. "Will you listen to me?"

"Of course," I told her. She moved closer to me and began telling her story.

As she finished her story, I began to understand my surroundings a little more.

"And today, he told me he couldn't go on the Ferris Wheel with me. Only this time, I think he actually had a good reason."

"Why couldn't this guy come?"

"Oh, he doesn't want me to talk about it."

"And why is that?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. He doesn't want anyone to know."

"What about me? I just met you, and I don't believe I know him." She shrugged again.

"There may be a lot of people, but in reality, we all live in a small world."

The Ferris Wheel stopped and we both got out of the cabin.

"Thank you so much," said the girl. "I hope we can see each other again."

She starts to run off, but then I realized I never got her name and ran after her.

"Wait!" She turns and smiles. I catch up to her, out of breath. "I never got your name."

"It's Emily, and yours?"

"Bryce."

"Well, Bryce, you know how to make a girl smile, even at her lowest point."

"And Emily, you know how to keep a guy company and make his smile in sync with yours."

We stood there in silence and she soon blended with the crowd.

I rubbed my eyes, and everyone was gone.

* * *

**Evelyn POV  
**"Oh my gosh!" shouted Nicole. "Today was so much fun!"

"I know," said Chrissy. "I wish we could stay longer."

"You just want to hang out with those guys you met while I was in the bathroom," I told them.

"Maybe," giggled Nicole. "But you totally missed out! They were so hot!"

"Emily was there too!" said Chrissy.

"Lies!" I shouted.

"It's true! But EEK! Those guys were so hot I can't help but talk about them now!"

"I know! They invited us to go to the pool," said Chrissy. "But you said that you didn't want to go Evelyn."

"What?" I asked. "When did I say that?"

"When you came out of the bathroom," said Nicole. "You just gave us this creepy look and shook your head vigorously."

"Huh?" I was totally confused. When did—"Oh! I must've misheard you. I thought you asked if I wanted to go poo."

"AW MAN!" shouted Chrissy. "We could've been at the pool right now!"

"At least we got their phone numbers!" said Nicole. Chrissy shrugged.

"I guess that's true, but Evelyn didn't get one."

"Guys," I started, like I have many times before. "I don't need a boyfriend."

"Who says we're getting you a boyfriend?" asked Chrissy. "We just wanted to give you options."

"…For a boyfriend," I finished. She tried to find a comeback but to no avail.

"SO?!" screamed Chrissy.

"We just want you to be happy for once," said Nicole. "You're the only one I know that never had a boyfriend."

"Oh come on," I argued. "There are more people who never had boyfriends."

"Yeah, six year olds!" said Chrissy.

"Whatever," I sneered. I turned around and pouted.

There was a sudden gush of wind, and when I opened my eyes, everyone was gone.

* * *

**Anna's POV  
**I heard some yelling by the pool, so I went to check it out.

Strange.

No one was there. I went back to the crowded arcade and saw a guy sitting outside.

"Hi," I said. He didn't reply. "Umm… Is this a bad time?" He looked up at me.

"What?" he asked. "No. Sorry. I just saw the weirdest thing at the pool a couple minutes ago."

"All I heard was yelling," I told him. "I wanted to find out what was going on, but everyone was gone."

"Yeah," he scoffed. "They were scared."

"How come?"

"The yelling was from my friend, Spencer. He was yelling at this girl, Emily. I guess he just lost it. After Emily left, he looked like he was about to explode."

"Wow," I said in awe. "No offence, but I think he needs a little help."

"Well, no way that's going to happen?"

"Why?" I asked. "Is he just stubborn?"

"If he was here," he said, solemnly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He disappeared right in front of my eyes." No way that was true.

"Okay," I said, keeping in the laughter. "I think you need some help."

"It's true!" he proclaimed. "It was like 'POOF', gone."

"Okay," I said, still not believing him. "I'm going to go now… uh…"

"Mark."

"Right." I gave him a thumbs up and stood up.

I waved and went inside, hearing the weirdest thing that ever left a guy's mouth: "EVERYONE MIGHT GO 'POOF'!"

I will never doubt Mark again. As soon as I turned around to give him a last thumbs up, the entire place was abandoned. The arcade was empty and the crowd outside was gone.

* * *

**Jennifer's POV  
**I was waiting for a guy at Pactheland by the Merry-go-Round. I knew I shouldn't have said yes. My friends set me up with this guy to go on a blind date with. I waited the whole day for this guy I didn't even know. I even did my hair for him. I felt stupid.

The sun was setting and the lights of the park beamed to the sky. That was when I admitted defeat. I sighed. What do I care? I knew he wouldn't show up.

Romance was never on my side, anyways.

I asked a guy I liked once to the dance. He said yes, but two days before the dance, it was cancelled.

The first guy that liked me, I barely knew him.

The second guy that liked me was a douche.

Unfortunately, the last guy that liked me, confessed too late. I liked him too, but I had to move from Reton to South Cigam, and I was scared of long distance relationships.

Why did I even bother waiting?

I looked around and saw couples holding hands everywhere. I wanted to leave. Go back home.

To Reton.

I put my feet onto the bench and curled up into a ball.

"Hi," I heard a girl's voice.

"I'm sorry, but can you leave me alone?"

"Leave a girl crying on a bench? No can do. I'm Emily."

I put my head up and wiped a tear. "Jennifer."

"Can I call you Jenny?"

I laughed. "Sure."

"So, Jenny, why were you crying?"

"I don't even know."

"What do you mean?"

"I expected this to happen, and I guess I can't help it."

"What happened?"

"I got stood up." Emily sat there for a while and suddenly stood up.

"I know!" she shouted. "Pretend I'm your date!"

At first I thought she was crazy.

"Don't worry! I'm just saying we should hang out. I didn't mean a literal date."

I scoffed. "I knew that."

We both laughed and rode on the Merry-go-Round. I got to know this girl a little better. She told me about the craziest and weirdest things that happened only today.

"Wow," I said. "You have it worse than me."

"And I'm still smiling, so you should too!" I smiled. "There y'go!"

"Hey!" called a boy. I turned to see a guy I hoped not to see.

"Oh God," I whispered.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily. "It's just Shane, the douche bag."

"No, no, no," I pleaded. "You don't under-"

"Jennifer?" asked Shane.

"Hi Shane," I greeted. Emily and I got off the Merry-go-Round and walked over to Shane.

"It's been years! Remember? I was in your English class back at Reton!"

"It was only four months since I last saw you, and you were in my History class."

"Close enough," aid Shane. "By the way, I'm sorry about Spencer, Em."

"Don't call me 'Em'," said Emily. "And don't apologize to me."

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Apologize to your friends," said Emily. "You're lucky to have them, and you're taking advantage of them."

"Em, come on," said Shane.

I couldn't stand his bullshit anymore. I started to clench my fists.

"Stop calling me 'Em'," said Emily.

"Jennifer," said Shane. "Are you gonna back me up here?"

"Sure," I told Shane. "I'll back hand you."

"No," said Shane. "I meant-"

I swung my hand across his face, with mine filled with rage. Rage that grew every day since I met him became a red print on his face. Even Emily was surprised.

I walked off behind the Merry-go-Round to breathe. I sat there for a while looking at my hand, the hand that finally had enough strength to show Shane that I'm not his stupid puppet.

I felt like I could do anything. I closed my eyes, proud of what I did.

When I opened my eyes, I was terrified. No person was in sight.

* * *

**No POV  
**The seven strangers were scattered across the amusement park. All of them felt their phone vibrate.

_Your experience here will end once your number reaches 0._

Seven different numbers popped up on their phones and that's where it all began.

* * *

**BAM! End of chapter 1!**

**Sorry for any kind of mistake in grammar or any kind of sentence structure.**

**I feel like my paragraphs can be longer. THEY'RE ALL ON ONE LINE! (nomegusta :c)**

**I stopped there because I don't want to choose the numbers yet.**

**AGAIN FEEL SPECIAL! I FINISHED THIS AT 11:00 PM FO YOOOO WHILE STUDYING FO MAH AP MIDTERM FOO!**

**I don't mind criticism as long as you don't tell me to take my story off (because that's just mean).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Desi c:**


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Encounters

**Hola amigos!**

**WE'RE GOING TO DIE! D: (no we're not. you're stupid. shut up…)**

**Thanks for the constructive criticism.**

**I must say, some of you (my friends offline and online c:) commented a lot on the lack of character background and thought and I totally agree. I really should've put more description on my OCs and reflection in the first chapter, but I was busy and a little too excited. I couldn't wait to post the story I guess and I was too exhausted to do some revising (Desiree you have a lazy ass).**

**HAVE NO FEAR! LONGER PARAGRAPHS ARE HERE!**

**I have your suggestions stored in my mental storage, so if I don't fulfill your request, you can hunt me down and beat me up! C:**

**So anyways, a quote from our favorite money-vomiting robot:**

"**Tally ho, mofos!"  
Now let's just hope you can finish the chapter before we all die! (we're not gonna die, stupid bitch.)**

**100 Points  
Chapter 2: Awkward Encounters**

* * *

**Lena: 15**

Looking around, I was still behind a trashcan in front of the roller coaster, but no one was there. I did notice a glass lining behind the roller coaster, so I guess I'm stuck here. I started walking back to the entrance, but a guy was there. He didn't look too bad. He was a brunette wearing a sweater vest. The problem was, he was very, very tall. As soon as I realized this, I hid behind one of the poles supporting the coaster tracks. I started backing up, thinking that he wouldn't notice. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I knocked over a trashcan (I swear those things are out to get me).

He noticed!

I ran back behind the pole. I couldn't hide any longer. He saw me! I started shaking and panting. Please, don't come this way. Please! I sunk down leaning against the wall and holding my hat. Images of demons with glowing eyes flood my mind. Their grim smiles surround my brain.

"Hi there," one says.

I can do this. Just don't look up at him or say anything. I'll be fine.

I started to calm down and stand up. I kept my head down so I wouldn't look at his face. I clasped my hands together, not knowing what would happen next. I started to walk away, hoping that he wouldn't follow me. Unfortunately, he did.

* * *

**Bryce: 16**

"Wait!" I called out. The small girl froze, and I caught up to her. She seemed a little startled but I was sure she was just nervous. "My name's Bryce."

No response.

The silence was awkwardly long and I couldn't find anything to talk about with her. I just stood there, laughing awkwardly, but I think that scared her a lot because she wouldn't even look up at me. Now that I think about it, I never saw her face. I put my hand on her head, grabbing on to the hat. The next thing I knew, I was screaming on the ground, holding a certain sensitive area while she stared blankly at me, gripping her hat. Luckily, she was kind enough to help me up, but still, nothing came out of her mouth.

"I see you like your personal space," I said, awkwardly.

No response.

"How come you're not talking?" I asked. She just looked down and twiddled her fingers. How can I get her to talk? I sighed. It was not going to be easy. I looked down, her hat blocking her face. Then, I heard a faint growl. The girl clutched her stomach. I smiled. "You must be hungry." She nodded, but still didn't look up. "Let's go to the café to get something to eat."

* * *

**Thane: 21**

Wasn't this place flooded just a second ago? I look up and there was glass above me. I decided to go explore the perimeter of the park to see if there was any way out of here. I passed by three exits, or so-called "exits", that were blocked by God's glass or something. I was sick of this. I sat down by the arcade and was shocked to see a girl come through the doors. She looks around, just as curious as I was.

She looked a little short and had dirty blonde hair. Her bangs were swept to the side and she had her hair in a ponytail. She had her sunglasses on top of her head and wore a blue halter sundress with a large flower on her side that was a darker shade, like the one I saw at the store once (Emily always drags me into dress shopping for her dates -.-) and white flip-flops.

I stood up and walked up to her.

"Thank God I'm not alone!" I said. She turned to me and sighed in relief.

"Me too," she said. "I'm Anna." She held out her hand.

"Thane." I shook her hand.

"So where were you when everyone disappeared, Thane?"

"I work here," I started. "My shift was about to end and I everyone disappeared when I was in the locker room." She nodded. "I'm guessing you were in the arcade."

"Just walked in, actually."

"Oh." We stood there for a while. Things were already getting awkward. "I was walking around a little bit, and it looks like that we're stuck here for a while."

"What?" She was getting a little scared. "Why?"

"All of the exits that I've seen are all blocked by glass."

"Can't you just break it?"

"I tried. It won't budge."

She sighed. "Let's look around."

"Okay," I said. "Should we look around together or split up?"

"Split up," she decided. "That way we can cover more of the area."

"Sounds good," I agreed. "Then, we meet up at the café?"

"Great," said Anna, happily.

"I'll go down here," I said. "You try to see if there's an exit by the roller coaster and the Ferris Wheel."

"Roger!" she said, saluting to me. Anna ran off past me, waving.

I walked off past the entrance, which was, of course, blocked by glass, and went towards the pool. A guy was sitting there, clenching his fists. Something was definitely on his mind. I walked up to him.

"Yo," I greeted. He just glared at me. Must not be the talkative type. "Got something on your mind?" He scoffed and stood up.

"I don't need your help." The guy started walking away.

"You know you're not alone here, right?" He glared at me again.

"You know I want to be alone, right?" I start following him to the entrance. He got pissed, as expected. He started pacing back and forth, scratching the back of his head.

"Did you find any other exit?" He asked.

"So now you want my help?"

"Dude," he sneered.

"All of the ones I saw were blocked," I told him. "Just like this one."

"Did you look around the whole park?"

"No, but I met this girl, Anna, who's checking it out."

He started walking off again. I just gave up on him, walking back to the pool. We will spend a lot of time together, huh?

* * *

**Anna: 13**

There was no free exit behind the gift shop or the Ferris Wheel. The roller coaster had nothing either, so I went to the Merry-go-Round to find some underground exit.

I saw a girl sitting on the edge of the Merry-go-Round. She was just staring at her hand. She had on a black shirt with a white jean jacket over it (must've been expensive and new considering how new it looked). She must've liked black and white a lot because that's all she wore other than a red ribbon she wore to keep her hair in that "half up, half down" style. I wish I was as tan as she was. She was perfectly golden. It looked like this was a big day for her. I sat next to her and decided to talk to her. I'm sure Thane wouldn't mind me taking a little break.

"Hi," I greeted. "I'm Anna and you are?"

"Jennifer," said the girl. "Nice to meet you Anna."

"You look nice today," I said.

"Thanks," said Jennifer. "You do too. What were you doing here before everyone disappeared?"

"I am an intern for the local newspaper, Cigam Weekly," I explained. "They're giving me this huge opportunity to show I have what it takes to be a part of the journalist team by making a report of the grand opening of Pactheland."

"That's big," said Jennifer.

"It is," I responded. "What about you?" She shook her head.

"It's stupid," she told me.

"It can't be that stupid," said Anna. I grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her. "Tell me! I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Jennifer sighed. She didn't move for a while. She was probably thinking about telling me.

"I was stood up," said Jennifer.

"Okay," I said, confused. "It's just one guy. More will come around."

"It's not the guy," said Jennifer. She started messing with her hair and got a little mad. "I'll probably tell you later, okay?"

I didn't want to make her even more upset, so I gave her a little hug and headed for the café.

* * *

**Evelyn: 10**

The first thing I noticed was the huge glass wall blocking the entrance. I bet all of the exits were like this. I sighed and checked my phone.

10

What does this mean? What's going on? All of these questions flooded my mind as I stared at the mysterious number. That number blew my mind! I was about to throw my phone on the ground just to show how frustrated I was.

"Huh. Your number's much lower than mine."

I look up, and there was a guy standing a bit too close to my face. I guess my reflexes told me to scream, wave my arms around like an idiot, and fall on my butt because that's exactly what I did. I'm such a clumsy fool. The guy helped me up.

"Chill," he said. "I'm Thane." So 'Thane' here decides to invade my personal space and tells me to chill, perfect.

"I'm Evelyn," I greeted. "So you're stuck here too, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"How long have you been stuck here?"

"I have no clue," said Thane. "I think maybe for a couple hours."

"Really?" I asked, although it was stupid to ask now that I think about it. "I just got here, where ever 'here' is."

"That's a little weird."

"I spent the whole day here with my friends and we were just about to leave," I explained. "But I guess I can't now. I knew it was a bad idea to come on opening day."

"Same here," said Thane. "I was working at the arcade. My shift just ended and right when I was about to leave, poof, everyone was gone." The silence afterwards was a little awkward. "It's nice to be actually talking to someone now." I nodded in agreement. "I met this girl. She and I are were just looking around the park for exits, and so far, everything's blocked." I sighed.

"We really are stuck here."

"Yeah," said Thane. "I did run into this other guy too, but he didn't want anything to do with me. He wouldn't listen to me about the glass. When he walked away, I got a peek at the number on his phone, which was 14, but yours is 12. I wonder why mine is higher, and what the hell do these numbers represent—days, hours, some sort of achievements? I guess we'll have to figure it out." I nodded. Boy, this guy talks a lot—not that it's a bad thing! "Are you tired?"

"Kind of," I responded. "Why?"

"You can go rest up at the café. I have to go check on a few things. I'll meet up with you later."

"How about I go with you?"

"Why are you scared of being alone?" I noticed a little smirk form on his lip.

"No!" I shouted. "But…" He sighed.

"This is going to be a little awkward."

"Why is that?"

"I…uh…" His face was starting to turn red. "I was actually going to use the restroom." Now I was the one turning red.

"O-oh," I managed to spit out.

"Well," said Thane, who was still as red as a tomato. "Now you made me say it."

"Sorry…"

"It might be a while so-" I just had to stop him there.

"Okay! Alright! I got it! I'll just go. Just please stop talking. You told me enough!"

"See you later," said Thane, walking away. I guess I'm headed for the café.

* * *

**Jennifer: 11**

I didn't move even after Anna left. I just sat there by the Merry-go-Round still trying to figure out what made me do the best thing I ever done, bitch-slap Shane. I laugh every time I think about it. Damn bastard deserved it. I sighed. I heard a groan from the other side of the Merry-go-Round. I looked up but I didn't see anyone. I got up and walked around the ride and saw a guy lying on the ground. His hands were covering his face so he couldn't see me.

"Get up," I told him. He moved his hands and looked up at me, but he didn't move. I sighed. "I know it's opening day and all, but you still don't know what has been on that ground." He just gave me the "Does it look like I care?" look. I tried everything I could to make him stand up to no avail. Instead, I just laid down next to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I shrugged.

"'If you can't fight them, join them' my mom always said." His stare was locked for a while, but then he returned to looking up.

"You're weird," he told me.

"Good," I told him. He stood up.

"Alright, you win." He offered me a hand. I grabbed his hand and smiled. He rolled his eyes and smiled too. "I'm Spencer."

"Jennifer."

"You're a strange person, Jennifer."

"Oh, I know," I told him. "You're boring." I started to make a run for it.

"Hey!" Spencer started chasing me around the bottom half of the park. We jumped over trashcans and benches until I saw another guy and hid behind a pole. Spencer caught up to me. Panting, he said, "I got you!" I was too busy spying on this guy to notice that Spencer's expression completely changed. The guy saw us and headed for us. "God damn it! Not him again." I looked at him with a look that asked "Do you know him?" "I saw him when I first got here. He wouldn't stop bugging me."

"Still don't need my help?" asked the guy.

"No," said Spencer. "Now go away."

"Who's this?" asked the guy, obviously referring to me.

"I'm Jennifer," I greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Thane."

"Come on, Jen," said Spencer, pulling my arm.

"Wait," I told Spencer. I turned my attention to Thane. "Are you going to the café?"

"Jennifer!" said Spencer, in shock.

"What? I'm kind of hungry, and if he's going the same way, we should go together right?" Spencer just pouted.

"Actually, I was just heading over there," said Thane. I could feel the glare I was getting from Spencer who groaned.

"Agh! Let's just go," said Spencer, who was already walking. Thane and I just followed him.

* * *

**Anna: 13**

I met three other people in the café, Bryce, Lena, and Evelyn. Bryce was super tall and nice—only flaw: Sweater vest (TAKE THAT DAMN THING OFF!), Evelyn is like a lot of my friends, calm but will freak out over little things… sometimes, and Lena is quiet and ostracized Bryce for some reason.

"How can you be so calm in a situation like this?" asked Evelyn. Bryce chuckled.

"Actually I'm freaking out like a baby on the inside." I slapped my forehead.

"That's attractive."

"That's okay," said Bryce. "It feels good to have your company."

"Yeah," said Evelyn. "We can make it through together." I smiled.

"I like you guys," I told them. "You're so optimistic."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," said Evelyn. "I actually think we're all going to die here."

"That's the spirit!" I exclaimed, sarcastically. Then, I heard a voice in the distance.

"Leave me alone!" A guy stormed inside holding Jennifer followed by Thane.

"Just listen to me!" shouted Thane.

"No!" shouted the guy. "I don't need your damn help!"

"Oh, hey Evelyn, Anna," greeted Thane, completely ignoring the raging bull.

"What's going on?" asked Evelyn.

"I'm chasing a nincompoop with a hostage."

"I think we should all just calm down," said Jennifer, who's probably losing circulation in her hand considering the grip the guy had on her wrist.

"Who's the nincompoop?!" Thane ignored the raging bull, again.

"Who's the sweater vest?"

"This guy?" I pointed at Bryce. Thane nodded. "Yeah, this is Bryce. Who's this guy?"

"I don't know," said Thane. "Now that I think about it, I never got your name."

"Who are you people?!" asked the raging bull.

"I suggest we do a name listing!" said Bryce. "GO!"

"Thane."

"Evelyn."

"Anna."

"Spencer."

"Jennifer."

"… Lena."

"Bob!"

"Wait!" Evelyn and I exclaimed. "That's not your name!"

"I had to," said Bryce.

"Anyway," said Thane. "I'm guessing everyone here got that creepy text, and our phones show a weird number instead of the time now."

"Thane's number is 21, Lena's is 15, Anna's is 13, Spencer's is 14, Jennifer's is 11, Evelyn's is 10 and mine is 16," said Bryce.

"Why is my number the highest?" asked Thane.

"I don't get why mine is the lowest," said Evelyn.

"Why am I tired?" asked Spencer. Sometimes I want to slap him. "It's not even that late."

"I actually feel pretty tired too," said Evelyn.

"Oh come on!" complained Thane. "I worked the whole day and I still have tons of energy."

"Hold on a second," said Spencer. He goes to plug in his phone to the wall.

"I feel fine," said Bryce.

"I guess it was a little strange," said Jennifer. "Before all this, I was exhausted. But now I feel really energized."

"I think I notice something," said Spencer. "Our numbers, they add up to 100."

"You're right," said Thane. "But does that mean anything?"

"Well, yeah," said Spencer. "It has to!"

"You can't just assume something like that," said Thane.

"I don't know," said Jennifer. "Maybe he's on to something."

"Yeah, Thane," said Spencer. "I don't care what you think!"

"Let's just go find a place we can all rest for the night." said Bryce. "We can think more about this tomorrow."

"Are you kidding?" asked Spencer. "It's still daylight."

"Didn't you just say you were tired?" I asked, obviously annoyed.

"Oh yeah," said Spencer. Good job! You noticed your mistake you dumbass. "I guess I did… Oh!"

"Really?" asked Thane. "Did you just—nevermind."

"Shut up!" said Spencer. "That's just too freaky!"

"What?" asked Evelyn.

"Can I see your phone, Evelyn?"

"Uh… sure I guess." Evelyn handed Spencer her phone and he plugged it in.

"Wait for it," said Spencer. "Do you feel any different, Evelyn?"

"What are you-?" Evelyn stared at Spencer. "That's so weird! I don't feel tired anymore."

"I don't know what's going on," said Thane. "But I guess we all have to be careful with our phones."

"No shit," said Spencer.

"Good thing I brought my charger," I said, laughing nervously.

"I'm out of luck," said Bryce.

"They sell them at the cinema," said Thane.

"Huh, really?" asked Bryce.

"Don't get too happy," said Thane. "I tried to steal some popcorn from there, but the doors were locked until I put change on the counter."

"The hell is up with this place?" asked Spencer. "Let's just focus on finding a way out of here, and just be sure your number doesn't reach zero."

"Thanks for the tip, Captain Obvious," I mumbled. Spencer gave me a small glare, so I think he heard me.

Good.

* * *

**WOO!**

'**TIS THE END OF CHAPTER 2. (no shit)**

**I still feel like I could do better. *sigh* I'm such a disappointment. (yes you are.)**

**I'm open to critizism and suggestions (two different things don't get them mixed up ohmybuhjeebus)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Desi c:**


End file.
